


Bed, Pup, Cuddles: In That Order

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius gets upset and transforms into Padfoot. James talks and comforts him until he's cuddling his boyfriend.





	Bed, Pup, Cuddles: In That Order

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Can you please write a prompt in which Sirius receives a letter from his mother and is upset so he transforms into padfoot. And James talks to him and convinces him to change back. Make it fluffy please. Thank you.”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/170519376170/can-you-please-write-a-prompt-in-which-sirius)

James walked into the dorm- then paused and looked around. He didn’t see Sirius anywhere, and frowned down at the map. They’d worked out all the kinks last year and since then it had been infallible. It still showed ‘Sirius Black’ next to two stationary footprints. 

According to the map, Sirius would be sitting on James’s bed, but the curtains were open and Sirius was most definitely not there. James walked closer anyways and folded up the map, tossing it at the bed and a little surprised when it didn’t hit his boyfriend. He peered closer and saw that there wasn’t an indention like there would have been if he’d had the cloak. 

“Ah,” he said, seeing a little tuft of black fur sticking out from under the bed on the floor. “Si? You wanna come out?” 

He heard the scratching of Padfoot’s nails against the floor and thought he was coming out, but instead the little tuft of fur he’d spotted disappeared. He sighed, walking around the foot of the bed-- which was blocked by his trunk-- to the open side. “Your mum’s a horrible person, and she’d say anything to get to you. I don’t know what she wrote, but no matter what it was, you know it’s not true right?” 

Nothing. This didn’t seem like it was an easily solved Walburga Issue, but James was going to give it one more try. 

He leaned over, face upside down and glasses starting to drift to look at him without getting down. Padfoot’s big soulful eyes stared at him. “C’mon mate, we’re supposed to learn to make cookies tonight.” 

He turned his head away. 

Bugger. This was a much more serious offense then. James straightened, took off his glasses, then got down on his stomach, head propped up on his crossed arms, all the while idly wondering if he could kidnap Sirius from them. It wouldn’t count if he agreed, right? “You’re so cute, you know that?” 

Padfoot gave him a look before remembering he was ignoring everyone. 

“The cutest,” James continued as if it didn’t matter that Sirius was ignoring him. “The cutest dog to ever exist. And also the cutest Black. One of these days I’m going to marry you, and then you’ll be the cutest Potter. You’re already the cutest Marauder, so that’s not a problem.” James rested his head sideways. “Or maybe you’re upset because you don’t want to be the cutest anymore? Do you want to be the most fit? That’s what it is, isn’t it. Well fear not, my love, you’re already the most fit bloke Hogwarts has ever seen, and certainly the most fit one  _ I _ have seen.” 

Padfoot snorted, but covered his nose with his paw afterwards to try and hide it. 

That was promising, so James continued like that until Padfoot had scooted over and all but pushed him into a sitting position, then put as much of himself in James’s lap as he could in this form. James pet him when he came into range, and started talking about their future. They’d get a flat after Hogwarts for a year or two, then they’d probably move back into Potter Mansion because they would both want time to be together and away from everyone else, but they wouldn’t want to stay that way for long. 

Around the time James was talking about sending their kids off to Hogwarts, Sirius turned back, but had to rearrange himself as he actually fit in James’s lap as a human. 

James kissed his cheek, but otherwise didn’t change what he was doing-- these imaginary children were very busy people, after all. Sirius pushed aside part of James’s shirt so he could feel skin. 

“I’m kinda thirsty,” he said once all four of their kids were in Hogwarts. “I’ve been talking a while.” 

“Shame,” Sirius said unsympathetically. “I’m not getting up.” 

“Why are you so mean to me,” James whined, but burrowed his face into Sirius’s neck for comfort. 

“I learned from the best,” he said airily, and James knew they were finally in the safe area. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
